


Sunday mornings

by Hilo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, parenting, they have two daughters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilo/pseuds/Hilo
Summary: A Sunday morning in the Kogane-McClain's family.





	Sunday mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Today I had this dream and I felt the need to share it.

Keith woke up with the warm smell of coffee and pancakes. He lazily opened an eye and resisted the urge to close it again and just roll to the other side of the bed to sleep in for a little bit more. Another wave of sweet caramel syrup and fresh oranges convinced him against it. Still in the haze between reality and dreams, he moved his hand in hopes of finding his husband, but all he felt was the cold sheets of an autumn morning. That made him open the other eye. He was alone. Lance was gone.

  
Keith sat on the bed and turned his head to read the bedside clock. Ten in the morning. He smiled happily. He loved Sundays.

  
Slowly, the boy got up, grabbing the first pair of pants he found on the floor and putting them on before leaving the bedroom, following the sounds of clattering plates and the inviting smell of breakfast.

  
He entered the kitchen and was welcomed with the back of his husband, arms moving while he maneuvered to flip the pancakes. The pan hissed with the fresh dough, but quickly calmed down and let the sizzling butter turn into gold the edges. Lance was too focused on the making of the breakfast to notice Keith walking up to him. He took that opportunity to wrap his arms loosely around his waist and rest his head against his broad shoulders. Lance smiled and briefly drifted his gaze to greet him.

  
“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” he joked, chuckling lightly at Keith’s response (a grunt). “I see you haven’t woken up from your eternal sleep, uh.”

  
“Maybe a kiss will help…” Keith nuzzled his head against his shirt, tightening his grip.

  
Lance laughed at that, but he didn’t stop what he was doing to take his husband into his loving arms and kiss him fiercely, which kind of pissed Keith off. He knew deep down it was probably in shake of not eating burnt pancakes (which has happened before, but that’s a story for another time), but he still decided to take that as a personal challenge (he would later blame that to his half-asleep state).

  
He moved his head and rested his chin against the base of Lance’s neck. He started kissing his nape, softly and lightly. Lanced sighed, but resisted to get distracted. Keith unlaced his hands and changed their position to caress his pointy hip bones. He traced with his fingertips lazy patterns, circling the fabric and then sinking underneath, in the soft flesh there. He continued to work his mouth up, until his lips grazed the skin between his ear and his jaw. He started to give open-mothed kisses, abandoning the care of his approach and quickening his moves.

  
And just as he felt Lance shudder again, his will giving up, his muscles tensing to toss the scoop and turn around to greet Keith’s lips with his, they heard a soft voice.

  
“Dad…?”

  
Keith straightened up, interrupting his kisses, and uncovered his hands from underneath Lance’s shirt, but refused to leave the warm spot he had created. He rested his chin on his back to see the new visitor.

  
Marta was standing in the doorstep, rubbing sleepily her eyes and barely standing higher than the dinner table next to her. Lance instantly turned around, much to Keith’s childish jealousy.

  
“Good morning, love,” Lance grinned again. “Do you want pancakes for breakfast?”

  
In a second, their daughter’s face lit up and she beamed up to them; she run with her clumsy legs to Lance and screamed.

  
“I love you!”, Keith felt Lance’s heart melt as much as the butter he was currently putting on the pan.

  
Lance gave Keith a nudge in the ribs and wiggled his eyebrows, darting his eyes from him to the small girl. Keith sighed, but broke away from him and knelt down in front of Marta. He warped his arms around her little frame, picking her up and bringing her close enough to her dad for him to kiss her soundly on her cheek. Marta giggled and wriggled her hands up and down, happy with the affection. Keith trapped one of her small hands and kissed her too before settling her down on her chair.

  
“Do I wake Daemok up now?”, Keith asked. She was six already and, like Keith, not a morning person.

  
“Nah, let her sleep in a little bit more.”

  
Keith hummed and returned to his warm spot behind his husband’s back. He felt himself drift as he watched Lance’s smooth moves (even when he had an adult glued to his back) and listened to Marta nonsensical singing. He didn’t realized he had fallen asleep until Daemok’s voice appeared.

  
“Gross,” she said, and sat down at the table.

  
“Your dads aren’t gross,” Lance replied. He had finished doing the pancakes and was now trying to put them on the table, which was an impossible task due to Keith’s aggressive cuddling. He realized the mistake of his statement.

  
“Keith…” he murmured. His husband let go grudgingly and sat down too, next to Marta. He watched as Lance settled down the plate and kissed Daemok’s forehead good morning. He couldn’t help but pout. Lance giving all these kisses and yet there he was! Left alone to kiss himself!

  
And then Lance placed his thumb over his chin and lifted up his face, to meet their lips in the softest of kisses.

  
“Gotta leave the best for the end,” he fricking winked and peaked Keith again.

  
“Grossssss!” Daemok complained, covering her face, embarrassed. Marta just clapped her hands and tried to reach for the breakfast. But Keith just smiled, finally content.

  
And as Lance was serving the pancakes and Marta played with her fork and Daemok sneaked him some chocolate syrup under the table, he thought that they weren’t gross. They were very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I come again with more fluff and cute mornings! Again, I am not a native English speaker and I would find very helpful if you pointed out any mistake I could have made. Thank you for reading!


End file.
